A White Christmas
by sleepneeded911
Summary: A ficlet of Nathan and Haley celebrating Christmas. Summary Suxs, but it's good, trust me! Pure fluff! Please R&R.


**Title: A White Christmas  
Author: Ivonne  
Rating: PG-13 for sexual situations  
****Note: This was written in response to Stace in our fanfic exchange at TWC (The Writer's Corner)  
Dedication: To Stace, Janet, Lena, Paulina, and Sil for dealing with my banters at TWC. I love you all! Merry Christmas!**

**

* * *

**

**A White Christmas**

_Snow: Frozen precipitation in the form of white or translucent hexagonal ice crystals that fall in soft, white flakes._

* * *

Nathan stared down at the sleeping figure of his wife, illuminated from the moon's rays that radiated through the window. He watched as her chest slowly rouse and declined from her gradual breathing. Her auburn hair was a mess from all the tossing and turning she did throughout the night. He smiled.

He never thought that things would be as good as they were. It had been only two years ago that he and Haley took the additional step and eloped.

It has been two wonderful years with her.

In the beginning of their marriage, they had many differences and it resulted in many fights between them. However, things were different now. They still lived in the same apartment, but with the years, he was able to build tender memories with her. The apartment that commenced as a home from his emancipation from his parents became the quaint dwelling of his matrimony.

He looked over at the clock and glanced at the red digits that read _12:00_. His smile widened as he recognized that it was finally time.

He leaned down towards his wife and his soft lips grazed her tender neck as he started a trail of kisses to her cheek. He loved the feel of her body and skin. He knew that since the first kiss they shared together that she was different. Her skin was gentler and warmer then the rest of the girls he had come across; she wasn't tainted like them. She was special. She was a compassionate and loving individual that hardly existed in the world today.

She was now his.

His lips finally reached her cheek and he began to notice Haley's recognition to his affection. She moved closer to him and took an immense breath of fresh air. Her eyes persisted to stay closed as he acknowledged that she was smiling beneath his touch.

"Hum…" she mumbled in pleasure as he continued to kiss her gently, not wanting to ruin her innocent soul.

"Hum…" he mocked as he gave her one final kiss and pulled away.

He gazed at her unmistakable beauty and smiled. Her chestnut hair laid tousled on the white pillow, a mess to someone, a beautiful scene to him. He recognized her cream colored skin and smirked as he noticed her rosy cheeks. It amazed him that after being married for two years and doing what married couples do, she still blushed under his touch.

_Her innocence being everlasting…_

"Why did you stop?" she asked as she finally opened her eyes and pouted.

He looked at her chocolate eyes and was still in awe at their rareness. Her eyes held a distinct brown that he had never come across, before he met her. They were warm and caring. Even after seeing them, day after day, it still astounded him how she was able to stare at him with those big russet eyes and he was lost at their intensity.

Her large eyes continued to gaze at him, waiting for an answer. He lowly laughed at Haley's complaint and candid expression. He rapidly turned around and picked up the small box that he had set beside the clock before they went to bed earlier. He faced Haley again, but held the package behind him, out of her sight.

"Hey, what do you have back there?" she questioned curiously as she finally sat up and her eyes adjusted to the dark room.

Without even answering her question, he leaned towards her and kissed her softly. Her voice ceased as she gave in and their kiss deepened. They both started to breathe deeply as they kissed with the passion that ensued between them. Nathan suddenly pulled away, knowing that he couldn't let Haley's rapture distract him from giving her present.

"What are you up to Nathan?" she voiced, knowing all to well that he was in the midst of accomplishing something.

He grinned once more at how well she knew him. In the time of less then three years, she was able to understand him better then anyone else had.

"Merry Christmas Haley," he said as he pulled out his gift from behind and handed it to her.

Haley gazed at the small red box and gasped. She accepted the miniature package from his strong hands and smiled. She examined his wrapping and let out a light laugh. The sides of the wrapped box were folded and wrinkled from his attempt of meeting the opposite sides of the paper. She then studied the folded ends and recognized the large amount of tape he tried to use to fix the extra amount of paper left. In the end, she observed the small white bow placed at the left hand corner of the box and the ribbon out of place.

"Yeah…" Nathan mumbled. "I tried to wrap the gift…but I just couldn't get it right…I'm sorry…" he continued.

Haley looked up at his worried face and smirked. She always loved how much he cared for everything to be perfect. He was always very protective of her and wanted the best for her. She stared at his tousled hair as he ran his hands nervously through it and at the dark shadow that was across his metallic eyes.

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Nathan," she said after a few moments of expressing her love to him, "it's beautiful."

"I really tried to wrap the thing, but then one side was longer then the other, then, I cut too much on one side so I had to get some more paper and wrap it. It was chaos Haley," he admitted to her as he recalled the dreadful night. "I'm sorry, I wanted everything to be perfect, but…" he stuttered, disappointed in himself.

"Nathan," she interrupted him as she gazed at his troubled face. "Everything is perfect," she told him as she leaned in once more and kissed him. "Being here with you in this beautiful city is the best gift I could ever ask for," she told him as she looked at him in admiration. "I love you and that is enough for me."

He got up and walked over to the window that lit the room. He opened the curtains even more and soon, the light of the florescent city illuminated the entire room. He turned back around and faced Haley, capturing the breathtaking scene before him. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"I love you too," he declared as he smiled at his wife, knowing that anything he did would be enough for her.

_Loving her for her simplicity and how genuine she was…_

She beamed at his declaration and knew that he spoke the words with faithfulness.

"I got your present also!" she said excitedly as she turned around and opened the small bureau that was situated beside the bed.

"Don't you want to open yours first?" he asked her as he smiled at her juvenile behavior.

She turned back around and faced him.

"We are going to exchange gifts and open them up at the same time Nathan," she told him, as if it was something known and planned between them before. "I don't want to be a greedy wife, Nathan," she finished as she pulled out a rectangle box.

The package was wrapped around green paper and neatly decorated. The ribbon went around the pack and a big white bow sat on the left hand corner of the box. He smiled at her creativity and perfection of wrapping gifts. He gazed at his badly wrapped gift and was abruptly filled with happiness. He understood that even though they were complete opposites, everything between them worked. She was always around to help him out in his studies and he was always able to help her in physical fitness or other various activities.

_Their diversity evening out in their relationship…_

She placed the gift in front of him and kissed him rapidly on the cheek. She picked up her small present and shook it, curious as to what was inside. He grinned as he observed her childish behavior.

"Open it," he told her as he laughed at her immature actions.

She looked at him with excitement and anticipation of knowing what Nathan had given her. He was filled with joy as he saw her large eyes expand wider and her smile broaden.

"Well, if you insist," she replied as she started to pick on the sides of the wrapping, trying to remove some of the numerous amount of tape he used.

He watched as she started to get frustrated at the wrapping paper.

"Stupid box…" she mumbled under her breath as she finally was able to pull out a piece of tape. "I told you I'll win you demented box," she added as she persisted to unwrap her gift, the tape disappearing from the sides.

He grinned as he watched his wife converse with the small package.

"A very wise person once told me that you could never win a battle against an inanimate object," he voiced as she started to pull apart the paper.

"Well the person must have known about me, Haley James," she replied with a grin of triumph. "Haley James Scott," she finished as her beamed expanded.

He couldn't believe that it was true. They have been married for two blissful years and it seemed to him as if was barely yesterday that they had exchanged vowels.

She at last unwrapped the present and now she stared at the black box in front of her. She stood motionless for a moment, surveying the small box that contained his past 3 month's savings. He had worked hard at his Dad's shop and accepted anytime that they offered overtime to him. He was tired from all the working, but he knew that it was all worth it in the end.

She looked up at him, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Nathan…" she began, before being interrupted.

"Just open it," he encouraged her as he watched her bring her attention back to the container and slowly lifted up the lid.

She gasped at the sight in front of her. The box contained a white gold bracelet. She stared at the brightness of the jewelry and quickly closed the package.

"Nathan, we can't afford this," she declared as she returned it to him.

"Haley, I got this for you," he replied as he handed her back the box.

"I know, but it is too expensive…right now after wasting so much money on this," she explained as she stood up from the bed and started to roam around the open area of the room.

"Haley," Nathan called out to her as he got up from his restful position and joined her with the small package in his hand. "I wanted to get you something nice and meaningful," he explained as he turned her around and gazed at her heartrending russet eyes.

"You could have just gotten me a shirt or something," she answered.

"A shirt?" he asked her, puzzled by her suggestion. "I don't think so..." he responded as he opened up the box and took out the bracelet. "Haley, look," he told her as he turned around the wristlet and moved his location towards the window.

"It's the bottom side of a bracelet Nathan," she retorted as she stared at him puzzled.

"Looks can sometimes be deceiving Haley," he stated. "Just take a look," he persisted as he allowed the bright lights of outside, illuminate the room and their gaze.

She walked over beside him and reluctantly brought her gape back at the armlet. At first, she couldn't see anything except the smooth finish of the jeweler, but after a few seconds of focusing she finally noticed something. She fixed her eyes on the middle back of the bracelet and was stunned at what she saw. Engraved on the bracelet was:

* * *

_Haley, _

_Thank you for the three blissful years you have blessed me with, I don't know what my life would have been without you. I will never forget the joyous, thrilling, sensible, and sometimes saddening times we have spent together. Just remember that through everything, I will always love you._

_Your loving husband, _

_Nathan _

* * *

"Nathan, it's beautiful…" she said with new tears filling her eyes.

"I know that I went over our budget we discussed," he explained. "But it was something meaningful and strikingly beautiful," he continued as he rouse her face and met her wet brown eyes. "As you," he finished with a smile.

Fresh tears filled her eyes as she glanced up at Nathan's face and acknowledged his declaration. She was suddenly filled with much delight and happiness that she had already felt toward him. It was times like these that she smiled and knew that their adolescent idea of getting married was the best decision they had made.

"Thank you," Haley replied as she comprehended the meaning behind her gift. "I really don't know what to say…" she said as she looked at the stunning bracelet that was hers.

"You don't have to say anything," he replied as he elevated her face once more and stared at her striking brown eyes.

He lifted his hand and wiped a tear off her face.

_Tears of happiness and joy… _

"Besides," Nathan affirmed, "It's non-refundable," he added with a mischievous grin.

Haley laughed at his announcement and smiled as she knew that she was going to keep the beautiful gift.

"I love you," she said to him as she got up and kissed him.

"I loved you too," he answered back with contentment. "Here," he voiced as he held the wristlet in his hand, "Let me put it on," he persisted as he waited for Haley's sign.

She extended her hand towards him. He gently unclipped the bracelet and placed it on her tender skin. He delicately clipped the bracelet on her wrist and smiled as he saw her beaming.

"This will always be our symbol of our love," he commented with contentment. "Since the day you walked into my life three years ago, it has been nothing but harmony when I am around you."

"It hasn't been so bad being around you either," she joked out of love. "But Nathan, I will always cherish it and thank you. It really is stunning."

"Glad that you like it," he answered back with a smile. "I was maybe thinking that you wouldn't have liked it," he confessed to her.

"A girl not like jewelry?" she replied laughingly surprised. "No such thing!" she added with a smile.

"That's what the jeweler told me," he stated.

Haley smiled and all of a sudden jumped back and walked over to the ruined bed. She picked up the box that she handed Nathan minutes ago and walked back over to him, as he stood by the enlightening window.

"Now," she declared with cheerfulness. "It's your turn to open your gift," she told him as she handed him the present.

"I was wondering why you were parading around the bed," he declared with a look. "I was beginning to worry," he teased her.

"Just open it," she responded as she nudged him.

"You know Haley abuse in a relationship or rather in a marriage isn't healthy," he told her with a grin.

"Stop being a smart ass and just open it," she retorted as she rolled her eyes at her husband's childish statements.

"Fine," he mockingly complained. "Ruin my fun," he finished.

Haley happily grinned at her husband's juvenile banter. It amazed her that even after the few years that they have known each other and have been married, he was still able to act like a child. Though, she acknowledged that when he needed to be a tough man, he could be.

_Their marriage still being so young and innocent…_

She watched as he opened his gift recklessly. Ever since she has known him, he has always been an impatient person when it came around to opening gifts. He would constantly rip the paper apart, without a care, and rapidly open the box to reveal his present. She laughed as she watched him lift up the lid and he exposed his present.

"Oh my God Haley!" he exclaimed as he lifted up the item out of the box. "This is awesome!" he exclaimed with excitement. "A Sean May jersey!"

"So you like it?" she asked him.

"Haley," he told her as he turned around towards her. "I love it. Thank you so much," he told her as he held onto the jersey with his hand.

"Thank God you like it," she affirmed to him. "I was so worried you wouldn't like it. Lucas and I didn't know who your favorite basketball player was so it was so difficult. But finally in the end we just decided on Sean May because he is a good player," she confessed to him. "At least that was what Lucas claimed."

"Well Lucas was finally correct for the first time," he replied.

"Hey," she told him as she slightly smacked him. "Don't make fun of your brother when he isn't even here to defend himself," she responded.

"Well honestly," Nathan responded as he got near her and started to kiss her neck gently. "Do you…" he began as he started to trail kisses towards her earlobe, "really think…" he persisted. "That he would…" he said in between kisses, "want to be here," he voiced as he started to kiss her cheek, going toward her mouth. "Watching us…" he added as he softly kissed her mouth and started to kiss her neck once more. "Doing this?" he finished as he heard her giggle at his teasing.

"Maybe not," she quickly answered as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel each single touch of Nathan.

_Mesmerized and physically taken by his every tender kiss…_

There the couple stood, taken by each other, in love in the radiant city of New York. Anyone could have looked up, into their hotel room, and could have seen the young lovers in the midst of their powerful passion; both not timid of their vigorous adoration.

_Sharing their love to the enchanting and illuminating city of __New York__, to the entire city that never sleeps… _

Then, the first snow of the season started to fall.

**

* * *

**

The couple woke up late the following morning. With a riot the duo got dressed up rapidly and left the room. For the following hours, they walked around the city, buying a few gifts, and some souvenirs. After they were finished shopping, they brought their new items to their hotel room and changed for dinner.

Now, they walked down 65th street, after dinner, holding their hands as they tried to keep themselves warm from the cold weather.

"So what are we doing outside again, when it's 22 degrees Fahrenheit?" he asked her as he snuggled closer to Haley, cold.

"Stop complaining," she told him with a laugh. "It's a surprise," she repeated for the millionth time. "You can be such a baby sometimes you know," she teased him.

"But a very cute baby," he replied as he turned around causing her to stop walking and looked at her.

"Very cute indeed…" she answered as she responded to his near lips and kissed him.

They pulled away and held onto each other, without saying one more word. Trying to keep themselves warm, they got closer to one another. After a few moments, Haley pulled away and gazed up to Nathan.

"Come on my cute baby," she told him, persevering their escapade. "We must continue our journey to my surprise," she declared as she grabbed a hold of Nathan's glove covered hand and marched.

She looked around, surprised that without her awareness, they were strolling beside Central Park. She viewed the large quantity of snow that fell earlier that morning, covering the entire park; making it look white and beautiful.

"Nathan, do you realize where we are standing alongside at?" she questioned him, astounded.

"A park," he answered, confused at her astonishment.

"Central Park," she corrected him. "The world's most famous park."

"It's a park Haley," he told her. "Besides, aren't there a lot of drug dealers here also?" he asked her as he started to look around the commons.

His eyes began to scan the trees, benches, statues, and the various amount of people sauntering around. His eyes darted back, toward a statue, caught a suspicious guy wearing a long black overcoat who kept looking around him.

"Point proven," he voiced as he pointed towards the uptight guy and smiled in victory.

"Jesus Nathan," Haley said as she initiated to stroll down the walkways of the park, taking a detour. "Look at how beautiful this park is," she said as she looked all around the park, mesmerized by its beauty.

"Well, I find something else or rather someone else much more beautiful," Nathan told her as he hugged her from behind.

"And who might that be?" Haley played along.

"I only wonder…" he said as he started to kiss her neck.

Haley abruptly let go of Nathan and ran in the direction of the snow covered grass.

"Haley, we were having a moment here," Nathan complained as he started to follow her to the flurry.

Instead of replying she simply stared at him with evilness. She then bent over and picked up a handful of snow.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" he asked her, lifting his hands in surrender and approaching her beaming figure.

"What?" Haley questioned as she extended the snow en route of him. "This?" she added, acting confused.

"Yes…" Nathan answered as he walked closer to her.

"Nothing," she responded as she bent over again, seeming like she was going to set the snow back onto the ground.

Then she rapidly got up and threw the snow at him. The cold perception hit his chest.

Nathan gasped at her sudden attack.

"So you want to play like that, huh?" he joked to Haley as he bowed and picked up a handful of snow for himself.

"I give up," she yielded as she walked over to Nathan with an innocent face.

He gazed down at her childlike expression and smiled. It still shocked him of the power she had over him. With a simple word, gesture, or face, she was able to control every part of him. Though, it didn't scare him. It eased him to know that someone was that important in his life.

"Fine, I accept your renunciation," he voiced as he closed the small gap between them and hugged her while still holding onto the snow.

"It'll make me feel a little better Nathan if you set the snow back on the ground," she told him as she fixed her eyes on the snowfall in his hand.

"Haley," he began, "don't worry about it," he finished as he smiled down to her worried expression.

"Nathan," she commenced, before being intermittent.

She watched as he swiftly rubbed the snow on her head. She squealed in response as he moved his hand left and right, spreading the snow all over her now moist head. Then, he hurriedly marched into the square, out of the walkway, and chuckled loudly as he glanced back to her tempered shape.

"Nathan Peter Scott," she called out his full name while she sprinted over into his direction. "You better come back here!" she exclaimed as her Doc Mardens moved quickly through the white snow, to her husband's laughing form.

He persisted to stroll steadily, knowing well that in a few moments Haley was going to catch up and pay him back. Though, he welcomed her frenzied form because he simply loved every side of her.

He watched as she ran a few feet away from him, inching closer by the second. The beanie on top was out of place, getting higher off her head which allowed some of her auburn hair to become visible while the matching scarf that wrapped around her neck swayed back and forth as she persisted to dash. Her cheeks were crimson from the impulsive exercise in the cold weather.

She simply was beautiful.

"What are you going to do about it?" he questioned, riling her up.

Her figure, finally being within reach of him, tackled him into the ground. He fell backwards into the frozen perception with a loud thud. Various parts of his body started to hurt.

"You really should play for our football team Haley," he told her as he rested on the ground, not staring up at her, but at the glittering sky. "I really think that you being on defense would lead our varsity football team into the championship. Maybe then, they would finally be respected," he continued as he breathed heavily. "Instead of us on the basketball team."

"You have to admit that you deserved that," she replied, persevering to lie on top of him, but now holding eye contact. "You smear snow all over a girl's head…well, that just isn't gentlemen like. Don't you think?" she finished as she smiled down to him.

She gazed at him, astounded that his facial expression did contain signs of soreness. Her grin disappeared from her face as she started to get worried that she had caused some pain to him.

"Oh Nathan," she said in a concerned tone. "I am so sorry, I never knew that it was going to hurt you so much," she apologized gently. "Want me to kiss it so the pain will go away?" she questioned him, finally meeting his hypnotic eyes.

She watched as he slowly initiated to smirk, amused from her quick change of character.

"Nathan," she yelled at him, lightly punching his shoulder. "I really got worried about you. I was thinking that we had to take you to the hospital because you might have hurt your arm or something…" she ranted as she got off of him and sat down on the snow beside him.

"All because you tackled me to the ground?" he questioned her as he sat up. "Your tackle wasn't that hard Haley," he admitted as he glanced at her sad figure. "Although, your punches are an entire different story," he affirmed as he noticed she wasn't holding eye contact with him.

"Did it hurt?" she asked him, turning around quickly, grasping a cold stare to him.

"Yes," he answered her. "Very much."

"I'm glad," she rapidly replied as she glared at him.

He gazed at Haley's frustrated appearance and began to frown. He knew that she was a little mad and he hurriedly brainstormed of things he could do to make her feel better. All of a sudden, he got an idea.

"You know what would make me feel a lot better?" he asked her, catching her attention.

"What?" she retorted as she persisted to gape at a man walking down the street.

"Making snow angels," he finished as he watched Haley alter attitudes.

She suddenly started to smile and was giddy again.

"Really?" she questioned him, excited. "You would really make some with me?" she continued like a five year old.

"Only if you don't tell the guys or Lucas about it," he retorted seriously.

"I'll make sure your rep at Tree Hill stays the same your highness," she teased him, amused by his manliness.

Then, they both laid on the ground. Haley rapidly began to move her hands and legs up and down, and left and right. Though, Nathan hesitated for awhile, debating if he should follow Haley's suit and finally after hearing Haley's joyous laugh he gave in and began to move his arms and legs.

_The single, contagious laugh that made him forget everything about himself…_

He swiftly closed his eyes and moved his legs and arms faster, enjoying himself. He believed that he was 5 years old again; letting himself free. Unexpectedly, he felt something flash in front of him. He opened his eyes and was met by Haley's merry figure as she held onto the disposable camera.

"A perfect Kodak moment," she declared with a beam.

He rapidly got up and stood beside Haley's standing form.

"So taking pictures for the scrapbook?" he asked her, acknowledging the camera that never left her side since they have gotten off the plane.

She contained a scrapbook that caught the best moments in their life. From rare pictures of their weeding, the party that Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and the rest of the guys threw for them in celebration of their weeding, to their trip to Newport in Virginia, to their first day of senior year. She caught every significant moment of their life and when they would be older together, they would be able to glance back at the pictures and reminisce on those good times.

At last, her wish had come true and she could now include their shared trip to New York; the place Haley had been dying to visit in years. And now they stood in the heart of New York City, Central Park.

"Yes, it was a perfect image of you laughing," she replied as she moved her gaze up to him and smiled. "Just catching a portrait of when we made snow angels in Central Park together," she stated as she turned around and took a photo of their results.

He glanced down at their angels. He looked at the flawless work of Haley's, certain that it was her own. Then, he adjusted his gawk towards the larger seraph. His was over a foot taller then her angel and it was made messily and disoriented.

It was a perfect capture of their identities.

The angels were exact replicas of their personalities. Although, he knew that they worked out. Even with their differences, the angel's matched one another in each manner.

"Perfect," he voiced as he turned around and held onto Haley's waist.

"Match made in heaven," she said as she placed the camera into her pocket, gazed up at his smirking face, clasped her hands behind his neck, and smiled as well.

_Both knowing that her words contained a more superior meaning then an image captured by a camera…_

They both leaned in and kissed, their lips quickly catching and tasting perfect bliss.

**

* * *

**

"Close your eyes," Haley ordered, an hour later as they hurriedly approached their objective.

"What's all the secrecy?" he asked her as he looked around for something special, but just came across a variety of stores as they walked down 51st street.

"Just close your eyes," she commanded as she jumped in front of him, checking if his eyes were still open.

Haley then moved her hands up and down, double inspecting if he was able to see in front of him, but came to the conclusion that his eyes were in fact shut. She beamed as she grabbed his hand and led him through the street.

"Haley," he said as he started to smile. "Are you leading me some place kinky?" he asked her while he followed her guiding hand.

"No Nathan," she answered, surprised of his thought. "Sorry to disappoint you, but your sexual fantasies will not be fulfilled tonight," she replied with a grin.

"If that is what you claim," he responded as he slightly opened one eye of his.

"No peeking Nathan," she warned him, grasping his discreetness.

"Haley," he persisted to complain as he closed his eyes once more, pacing the way she was directing him.

After waiting for the streetlight to turn red and the walking sign telling them that they were able to go, they both hiked onto 5th Avenue. She hastily led him to 51st street and stopped once they stood in front of her destination. She smiled when she saw the illuminating lights in front of her and feet above her.

"You can open them now," she told him as she witnessed his astonishment when he gazed ahead of him.

"Oh my God Haley," he declared as he gaped up toward the numerous amount of colorful lights that lit up the area.

They looked up at the 71 foot tall tree before them; they were both amazed at the height and enormity of the 9 ton tree. There where multicolored lights glowing throughout it and at the very top, radiated an immense star which completed the decoration of the tree. They beamed as they stood in front of the Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree.

It was positively romantic.

"This is stunning Haley," he affirmed after several moments of gawking at the massive tree.

"I know," she admitted, mesmerized herself. "But this isn't all of it," she verbalized as she brought his watch to behind the tree.

At the back the hierarchy was situated an ice rink. There were children, adults, and couples skating all along the ice, smiling as they had a good time with their loved ones.

"I, Haley James, will teach you, Nathan Scott, how to skate," she told him as she grabbed his hand and led him through the crowds of joyful citizens.

"But Haley," he commenced to protest, afraid of not being successful. "You really don't have to…"

"No," Haley said as she halted in front of Nathan, ceasing his movement as well. "We are going to accomplish number 24 on your list of a hundred things you have never done."

A year ago they had composed a listing of things they have never done or places they have never gone. They had promised themselves that they were going to do every single item on that roll before they became old. That was also partial of the reason that they were vacationing in New York for a weekend. They were accomplishing their goals, their wishes…their dreams.

And they were doing together.

"I don't know Haley…" he whispered, becoming nervous of frequently falling on the ground.

"Your safe Nathan," she advised him, slowly calming his worry. "You're with me and besides, you have me as your instructor," she added with a wink, smiling while she gradually saw a smirk emerge on his lips.

"I think that we might fulfill one of my sexual fantasies after all," he told her, forgetting his nerves and permitting his hormones to let loose.

"If you're lucky," she joked as she rolled her eyes and clutched his hand again, leading him toward the booth to rent some skates.

His eyes expanded at her last unforeseen comment. She blushed.

"You should never tease a guy like that," he voiced after he grabbed his skates, sat down on a bench, and tied them on. "You could really excite him…" he mumbled as he finished tying his last skate.

She evilly grinned as she tied her final skate.

"I was going to suggest a caramel candied apple before I commenced my lesson," she stated as she got up carefully, not wanting to fall, and looked up at Nathan. "But I think we'll just save that till later…" she said, stepping on the rink.

"No fair," Nathan whined as he ascended upwards, forgetting that he had skates on, and rapidly fell onto the ground.

Haley quickly went in the direction of his scattered figure, concerned about his condition once more that night. She soon noticed his retreating form and was gracious that he was fine.

"See," Haley stated as she helped Nathan off the ground. "That is what you get for being so sexually hormone driven," she teased as he at last stood up, and leaned all his weight on the rail.

"It's not my fault for being a guy," he responded as he little by little moved his feet toward the entrance of the rink.

Haley rolled her eyes as she stepped back onto the ice, amused at Nathan's slowly shifting figure. Finally after 5 minutes, he got on the ice rink. She watched as he continued to hold on to the bar, not appearing like he was going to let go anytime soon.

"Nathan, there is a point where you actually have to leave the rail," she teased him as she stood a few feet away from his scared shape.

"I'm going to fall again," he responded as he held on strongly onto the handrail.

"You are not going to fall again Nathan," she replied as she skated over to his stubborn body.

"Yes, I am Haley…" he whined, frightened.

Haley moved over to his fearful form and gawked at him. She was amused how an 18 year old man could be so scared of learning how to ice skate. She examined his blue jeans that were wet from the snow and the black jacket that covered the upper part of his body. She noticed that the black beanie that hid his dark hair was messed up on his head. She sauntered over to him and fixed his hat, covering his visible hair and his cold ears.

Abruptly, Nathan's closed eyes opened up once he felt Haley's gentle gesture. He was lying on the rail because he honestly didn't want to fall down. He was scared of falling; it had always been one of his greatest fears since he was a young boy. However, as he glanced up to Haley's chocolate and gentle eyes he knew that everything was going to be all right. Even if he fell, she was always going to be there to help him up.

_She was going to be with him every step of the way, picking him up after every fall, and encouraging him to continue…_

They were going to drop together.

He swiftly sensed her tender skin through the sleeve of his shirt and he moved his hand towards hers. He shifted his hand higher and he suddenly felt the smoothness of the bracelet he had given her earlier that day. New perseverance filled his body as he let go of the rail and stood high on the ice. He had slowly started his tutorial of learning how to ice skate and he knew that by the end of the night he was going to be skilled. He gradually moved his right foot and he quickly lost his balance.

He plunged onto the ice with a loud thud. He took a deep breath of air and opened his eyes; Scattered on the ice beside him, laid Haley's laughing form. He watched as she got up and extended her kind hand to him. He beamed at her and accepted her motion. He knew that in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, that they were together till death do them part.

_Their vowels containing honesty and truthfulness…_

And he welcomed every bit of it as he knew that he had a loving companion every step of the way.

**

* * *

**

After an hour of Haley teaching Nathan how to ice skate, he was finally able to stay standing for 5 seconds then he would fall down once more. She stood amused by his strewn figure on the rink.

"Nathan, I think that's enough for today," Haley said as she aided him up and placed his arm on her shoulder.

"I think that it is enough," he agreed with her as they passed through crowds of skating children.

Haley glanced at the group of five year olds and was entertained. She rapidly began to laugh as she led Nathan out of the rink and assisted him to sit down.

"What are you laughing about?" questioned Nathan, not understanding why she was so enlightened.

"You see those five year olds?" she asked him, directing his attention to the kids on the rink, skating around merrily.

"Yeah," he answered, still not comprehending.

"Well," she began as she averted her gaze to Nathan, "they are so much more better then you," she admitted as she chuckled even harder.

"Are you making fun of your husband's lack of ability to skate?" he asked her, pretending to be astounded and hurt.

"Why would I do such a thing?" she replied sarcastically.

"I only begin to wonder," he responded as he stared up at her guiltless face. "How about if you go out there and show me how good you are, let's see if you are all talk," he teased her.

"Are you challenging me Nathan Scott?" she voiced with a wide grin, astounded.

"Yes I am Haley Scott," he answered back, using her completed name that came out of his mouth with easiness.

She instantly began to redden and smirk, understanding the significance behind her name. She looked up at her husband and knew that their marriage was true. They held their names proudly and with supremacy.

Haley removed her glove, extended her hand towards Nathan's face and grazed his freezing skin. Even below the coldness of the weather, as she touched his chilly skin, he still felt warm and tender.

_As kind and gentle his soul was…_

"I love you," she told him as she kissed his cheek gently, putting her glove back on and retreating to the rink.

She turned around one last time and stared at Nathan. A blush slowly started to form on her cheeks as she turned back around and began to skate around the rink.

_Letting herself go of all her troubles and allowing her imagination to take over… _

He was mesmerized by her graceful figure sauntering around the ice. He smirked as he noticed a resemblance between her and someone else; she had the soul of an angel. The way she moved, appeared, and simply was. She never wished any harm on anyone, not even the people she disliked. She treated everyone with respect and kindness.

He smiled as he knew that her softness was all his. They had wedded two years ago and he still looked at her with the same passion he felt for her the day they met. Subsequently, as days progressed, he began to feel even more love and adoration then he could possibly imagine.

He watched as Haley skated to him. She looked flushed from all the gliding she had done. However, she still looked beautiful.

"I'm ready to head home," she told him as she let go of the rail and sat down on the bench, beside him.

"You mean to the hotel," he corrected her as he started to remove his skates as well.

"Yeah, whatever," Haley replied as she took breaths of fresh air. "Same thing."

"And how is that?" questioned Nathan, ceasing his movement, and directed his attention toward her.

"Because," Haley began as she scooted over to Nathan and clutched her arms around his neck. "That is where the magic happened," she stated with a wink.

"How could I forget?" he joked as he leaned his face closer to hers. "Care to make some more magic tonight?" he asked her as he commenced to kiss her neck lightly.

"How can a girl resist if you ask her like that," Haley replied as she lowly giggled, tickled by Nathan's kisses.

"Well, let's go," he voiced as he let go of her, put on his shoes, and got up, extending his hand towards her.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked him as she put on her shoes.

"Wouldn't you be if you were with a beautiful girl on such a special day," he told her as he bent over and was now eye level of her. "Well technically night since it is pretty late now," he said as he checked his watch and was amazed that it was already 11.

He moved up and offered his hand once more; she gazed up at him, smiled, and accepted his motion.

On the way to return the skates, Haley paused and let go of Nathan's hand.

"Hold on," she said as she ran off, disappearing from Nathan's sight.

He stood amused at Haley's childlike manner, but suspicious as to where she went. While he waited for Haley, he returned their skates and paid for their rentals. Finally after 5 minutes, she returned while clutching onto something behind her back.

"What are you holding back there?" he asked her, scattering around to see what she was secretly hiding.

"Voilá," she declared as she brought into view two caramel candied apples. "One for now and one for later," she said with a smile.

He grinned at her recalling.

"Are you implying that one of my sexual fantasies will be fulfilled tonight?" he asked her, amazed. "Maybe, if you are lucky," she teased him as she took one bite of the apple in front of him.

"I am definitely feeling lucky," he responded as he walked over to her and took a bite for himself of the apple.

He then leaned in and kissed Haley. The sweet caramel taste filled both of their mouths, followed by the watery flavor of the apple.

_Both of their bites, meshing together in their kiss, adding some intensity and distinctness into their kiss… _

"Very lucky," he repeated as he pulled away, out of breath from the power of the kiss.

He glimpsed over at Haley and saw her face flushed from the passion also. He believed that she looked gorgeous with her cheeks scarlet while she held onto the two caramel candied apples.

"We definitely need to be heading back now," Nathan called out to her as he grabbed onto the unbitten apple and held it for her, saving it for later.

Haley giggled as she followed Nathan's hurried steps to their hotel. They were almost done passing the tree when someone called out to them.

"Excuse me sir and mam," an elderly man yelled out, feet behind them.

Haley and Nathan stopped their movement and turned around to the man who seemed to be running towards them. They began to look about, for another couple, but all they saw where children and teenagers running around them. They glanced at each other, bewildered as to why the man was halting their departure.

"Yes?" Nathan answered as he stared at the man who now stood in front of them.

The old man appeared to be of 70 years of age and had a white beard. He had on a hat, scarf, and was covered from head to foot of warm red and white clothing. His light colored skin appeared to be whiter as his cheeks were red and nose was almost the color of a cheery. His glasses were starting to fall off his face from the running, but he adjusted them as he finally reached them. He held a piece of white paper in his left hand.

"Here," the man said as he handed them the piece of paper that he detained.

Nathan accepted it and glanced at what the document contained. He then stood, amazed at what he saw. It was a picture of Haley and him together on the rink, scattered on the floor, both smiling and laughing. They both were taken aback at the man's ability of drawing. It looked as if that the sketch was an actual image of them. It was so nicely and precisely drawn.

"Wow," Nathan said, shocked.

"That is beautiful," Haley voiced as her eyes expanded, still staring at the perfect lines and gray smears of the man's illustration.

"I am so sorry for interfering, but something about you both caught my attention. I had to draw it," he explained to them.

Nathan brought his interest back to the man and noticed that he had removed his hat and was holding onto it, clutching it nervously. He could now see the man's white hair and the lack of locks in the middle of his head. He suddenly began to smile.

"Sir it was no big deal," Nathan declared as he looked at him with newfound appreciation. "In fact, I want to pay you for this," he continued as he started to take out his wallet. "How much would it be?" he asked him as he opened his holder.

"No charge," he answered as he rapidly covered his cold head once more with the hat, proud of his accomplishment and without being tense anymore.

"You two just remind me of my Donna," he confessed to them. "She passed away two years ago."

"I'm sorry," Haley replied, beginning to feel sad for his loss.

"Thank you honey, but she is up in heaven now, looking out for me. But I will soon join her and we will be happy again," he told her as he smiled and his wrinkles of age becoming visible again.

Haley and Nathan returned him a smile of gratitude, thankful of the man's kindness and generosity.

"Now," the man said after he finished taking one final look of them. "I am off," he voiced as he began to walk off. "I am glad that you both like the picture," he honestly told them as he modified his glasses yet again and continued to march away from them.

"What a nice man," Haley verbalized to Nathan as they both gawked at the image one more time, mesmerized by the man's talent.

Next, they both brought their attention back to the retreating steps of the older man and were amazed that he was out of sight. They started to look around the place; towards the rink, tree, benches, booths, and there was no sign of him. It seemed that he had disappeared.

"That's odd," Haley stated as she looked at the stand he was situated at moments before. "He was over there when I went to go get the caramel candied applies," she declared as she pointed at the stand between someone who made name bracelets and the other individual that sold candles.

They both looked at the two stands and noticed that the spot was empty. All that was left was a small space in between the other two booths.

"Maybe it was Santa Claus," Nathan joked, ceasing his laughter as he looked at Haley.

They both stared at each other, astounded at his declaration, debating if it was true.

"No," Haley said as she began to chuckle. "Santa Claus doesn't exist," she declared.

"What if he did?" he asked her. "What if what everyone always thought was wrong?" he questioned. "What if Santa Claus does exists?"

"No," Haley answered, not believing it.

Then Nathan started to laugh, surprised at what he supposed. He seemed like he was a kid again. Haley rapidly joined Nathan in his amusement.

"I guess it is going to be one of our life's mysteries," Haley stated as she glanced at the picture again. "Let's go," she replied as she grabbed his arm, careful not to drop the candied apple in her hand, and continued their walk back to their hotel.

All of the sudden it started to snow.

It had been a perfect night. He was still astounded that he learned how to ice skate. He felt like he had accomplished a big task and he felt good about it. Then, he gazed over at the one person that made it all possible; his best friend and wife.

Haley James Scott.

Then it unexpectedly started to snow. He couldn't believe it.

"Number 1," Nathan declared as he looked at the new white flakes falling from the sky. "Watching the snow fall," he said as he smiled.

Haley glanced at Nathan and smiled. She couldn't imagine that she was witnessing it. It had been a dream of hers since she was a child to see the declining of snow, and now she was. She gazed at the flurry filling the buildings, streets, ice skating rink, and the Rockefeller tree. It was spectacularly beautiful. She could still see the dazzling Rockefeller tree lights through the gradual falling of the snow.

It appeared that it was a Winter Wonderland.

"Check," she replied as she grabbed onto Nathan's hand and grinned.

They turned around and strolled towards the streetlight, walking along as the white flakes continued to fall from the sky.

"I've been dreaming of a white Christmas," Haley voiced with happiness. "May all your days be merry and bright…" she persisted to recite.

"And may all of our Christmases be white," Nathan finished as he leaned in and kissed Haley's beautiful form.

Their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss.

They stood in bliss as they held onto each other with two candied apples, a drawing of happiness, a bracelet that signified their love, a Kodak camera in their possession, and with many more joyful moments together while the snow continued to fall, granting them a white Christmas.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: I know that this might be a little late, but oh well! I couldn't resist sharing this with all of you! Okay so I have never touched snow, been in NYC, eaten a candied apple, or don't follow any sports so please no flames if I described it wrong. It wasn't my intention, I actually had to do some research to complete this ficlet. This is my first fanfic exchange and fluff so...it was kind of challenging for me, but I think that I did all right. I am not to thrilled of it, but its something fluffy for the holiday's, right? BTW, this is my longest update yet, 24 pages on MW. Trust me I literally wanted to kill myself last night. Arg...**

**Well for those of you who read my other stories, I am going to update them soon! Trust me, I have been really busy and right now that I am on break I finally have time...so I will work on one next week. I won't recommend its going to be out sometime next week, but maybe the following week. It all really depends on my plans, so sorry for the wait. School was really hectic and I guarantee that it's also going to be next semester. So you all are forewarned. **

So I hope you all like and Happy Holidays!


End file.
